


Tylko jeśli mnie pokonasz

by Hiorin



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Prompt Party, BDSM Prompt Party 2017, Dom/sub, F1 - Freeform, Formula 1, M/M, RPF, Zakazane Pairingi, season 2017
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiorin/pseuds/Hiorin
Summary: Nie był pewien, czy minęła minuta czy dwadzieścia, ale w końcu został przywołany na środek pomieszczenia, gdzie zamiast żyrandola z sufitu spływał gruby sznur, zaczepiony o kilka niepozornych haczyków.[...]— Podnieś ręce — powiedział mężczyzna i Sebastian po prostu to zrobił.Czasem się zastanawiał, czy gdyby przez team radio usłyszał polecenie od Lewisa, też wykonałby je bez mrugnięcia okiem. Możliwe, że tak, że zrobiłby to zupełnie automatycznie i nie sądził, że posiadanie takiej władzy nad drugim człowiekiem jest odpowiednie.





	Tylko jeśli mnie pokonasz

**Author's Note:**

> Witajcie!  
> Formuła 1 to coś, co kocham, ale spotkałam się tylko z pojedynczymi tekstami po polsku, czego ogromnie żałuję.  
> To mój pierwszy porządny tekst BDSM, a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Jestem z niego dumna, a pisanie go było wspaniałe. Mam nadzieję, że Wam też się spodoba.

Sebastian uwielbiał adrenalinę. Od zawsze kochał się ścigać, ale wygrywanie miało w sobie coś wspaniałego. Jego pierwszy tytuł mistrzowski w F1 przyszedł dość niespodziewanie. A przynajmniej nie spodziewał się tego, kiedy zaczynał jeździć w Red Bullu. Rywalizacja z Markiem nie dawała mu jednak takiej satysfakcji, jakiej naprawdę chciał. Wiedział, że jest lepszy, był lepszy i cały zespół traktował go właśnie w ten sposób. W ogóle zawsze był faworyzowany, stawiany przed swoim partnerem z drużyny i nie miało znaczenia, czy jeździł w poprzednim zespole czy już w Stajni Ferrari. Nie umiał się ustosunkować do takiego traktowania, bo to było nie do końca w porządku i robiło mu różnicę, szczególnie kiedy już zaczął jeździć z Kimim. W pewnym momencie zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że równe szanse wcale nie oznaczają takich samych strategii, a styl jego jazdy jest zupełnie inny niż ten, który prezentuje jego przyjaciel. Zespół nie mógł traktować ich tak samo i to Maurizio Arrivabene był tym, który musiał wyjaśnić to Sebastianowi dosadnie.  
Cały poprzedni sezon był pogonią za Lewisem i Nico i chociaż to nie powinno być nic złego, fakt, że niemal zawsze dojeżdżał za nimi był frustrujący. A jeszcze gorzej robiło się wtedy, kiedy widział różnicę w czasie swojego najszybszego okrążenia i w czasach, które wykręcali kierowcy Mercedesa. Sebastian po pierwszym sezonie w Ferrari stał na najniższym stopniu podium, ale to był klub, który traktował wyjątkowo emocjonalnie. Może dlatego, że szefowie nie nakręcali niezdrowego napięcia między nim a Kimim, a może chodziło o tę włoską krew, która płynęła w żyłach całego zespołu. Miał wrażenie, że wcale nie trzeba urodzić się Włochem, żeby być jednym z nich. A jednak kiedy na mecie był zawsze kilkanaście, albo kilkadziesiąt sekund za Lewisem, coś w nim umierało.  
Tym razem miało być inaczej. Ten sezon zapowiadał się lepiej niż ostatni i jeszcze kilka tygodni temu nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy w końcu usiądzie w swoim nowym bolidzie. Zmiany były ogromne. Pierwszy raz od naprawdę wielu lat szefowie zgodzili się, że samochody mają być szybsze, ale wyprzedzanie ma się znowu wiązać z umiejętnościami kierowców, a nie tylko z osiągami silników i poprawnym wykorzystaniem DRS-u. I to było coś, co mobilizowało go do jeszcze cięższej pracy, do dawania z siebie więcej. Szersze opony, szerszy rozstaw osi, prawie dziesięć procent więcej paliwa i nowe mieszanki wyścigowe. Pirelli od dawna twierdziło, że ogumienie musi być trwalsze i w tym roku zapowiadało się, że tylko wyjątkowe sytuacje sprawią, że ktoś zdecyduje się na więcej niż jeden pit stop. Już podczas testów był podekscytowany, ale one zawsze rządziły się trochę innymi prawami.  
Wygrywanie miało w sobie coś wspaniałego. Sebastian uwielbiał to uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu kiedy wsiadał do swojego bolidu tuż przed wyścigiem, ale móc wysiąść z niego jako zwycięzca dwie godziny później było czymś niezapomnianym. Pławił się wtedy w szczęściu, w okrzykach radości i entuzjazmu, w tym jak bardzo jego mechanicy i cała Scuderia cieszyli się zwycięstwem. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed dotykaniem innych, przed wpadaniem w ich ramiona. Czuł poklepywanie po plecach i uściski i miał wrażenie, że przekazują go sobie z rąk do rąk, jak pluszowego misia, albo lepiej jak puchar, który miał zamiar zdobyć na koniec tego sezonu.  
Pierwsze zwycięstwo po tak długim czasie smakowało wyjątkowo dobrze. Wiedział, że miał trochę szczęścia w Australii, ale to nie tak, że każdy ze stawki umiałby skorzystać z takiej szansy. On umiał. Był do tego stworzony, a adrenalina wciąż krążyła w jego żyłach, kiedy udzielał wywiadu Markowi. Zresztą o wiele łatwiej im się rozmawiało, kiedy nie byli przeciwnikami na torze. Sebastian sądził, że może nawet udałoby im się zaprzyjaźnić, bo ten facet miał chyba najpiękniejszy uśmiech na świecie. No, prawie. Wciąż był ktoś, kto go przebijał i Sebastian ten jeden raz był rozczarowany, że mają tak mało czasu do kolejnego Grand Prix. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że w Chinach pójdzie mu tak samo dobrze, a zwycięstwo w Melbourne nie okaże się wyjątkiem potwierdzającym regułę.  
Ubiegłoroczny sezon nauczył go pokory. Wbrew pozorom stawał się lepszym kierowcą z każdym przegranym wyścigiem. Nauczył się, że porażki nie zawsze są jego winą i, że czasami nie wystarczy, że da z siebie wszystko na torze. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że przyzwyczaił się do dalszych pozycji. Chciał wygrywać, chciał walczyć, mając chociaż zbliżone możliwości do Mercedesa. Porażka w Chinach nie była więc niczym miłym, ale nadal stał na podium. Mógł zwalić winę na warunki, na samochód bezpieczeństwa albo na cokolwiek innego, ale nie było sensu tego robić. To był świetny wyścig i pokazał jak bardzo zacięta będzie w tym roku rywalizacja. A on lubił ścigać się z Lewisem. I było do tego więcej powodów niż tylko te pozorne, które każdy rozumiał.  
Bahrajn był dla niego przyjazny. Sesje treningowe poszły znakomicie, choć kwalifikacje już nieco gorzej, nie żeby zrobiło mu to aż tak dużą różnicę. Mercedes mógł być świetny na pojedynczym pomiarowym okrążeniu, ale wyścig składał się z pięćdziesięciu siedmiu takich okrążeń i Sebastian wiedział, że mu się uda. Musiało mu się udać i kiedy po genialnym starcie wyjechał za Bottasem, miał wrażenie, że połowa drogi już za nim.  
Tym razem niemal smakował zwycięstwo na języku. Drugi wygrany wyścig i to na początku sezonu był bardzo dobrym prognostykiem. Oczywiście wszystko mogło się jeszcze zmienić, mogło okazać się, że rozwój ich bolidu w trakcie sezonu nie będzie tak spektakularny, jak ich przeciwników, ale on był dobrej myśli. Nowa fabryka, w którą Ferrari zainwestowało ogromne pieniądze była najnowocześniejszym tego typu obiektem w branży. A hamownia Toyoty, z której korzystali w Kolonii pozwalała na wprowadzanie zmian wcześniej niż na torze, jak to było jeszcze nie tak dawno.  
— Gratuluję. — Usłyszał obok siebie, kiedy już zszedł z wagi, a ktoś z obsługi zaprowadził go do pokoju zwycięzców. Nie umiał inaczej myśleć o tym miejscu, kiedy zdjęcie Nico z poprzedniego GP Bahrajnu wisiało na honorowym miejscu. Były tu zresztą zdjęcia wszystkich zwycięzców, od kiedy ten wyścig wpisał się do kalendarza. W tym jego i Lewisa.  
— Dziękuję — odpowiedział radośnie, wpadając tym razem w objęcia swojego przeciwnika. Obaj cieszyli się z równej walki, którą zapowiadał ten sezon.  
— Dzisiaj, dwudziesta trzecia, dostarczę ci namiary — wyszeptał Lewis do jego ucha i Sebastian wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, bo to oznaczało, że naprawdę wygrał. I że będzie miał możliwość świętowania w taki sposób, w jaki chce to zrobić.  
ǂ ∞ ǂ ∞ ǂ ∞ ǂ  
Nie miał pojęcia kto podrzucił mu kartkę z adresem i najwyraźniej hasłem, które musiał podać. Nie przepadał za miejscami, w których ktoś może wiedzieć, po co naprawdę przyszedł, ale zaufanie jakie pokładał w Lewisie miało więcej niż jedną płaszczyznę. I pomijając już to, że mężczyzna sam nie mógł pokazać fanom i sponsorom tej strony swojej osobowości, Sebastian był pewien, że nie pozwoli też skrzywdzić jego.  
Udało mu się wymknąć z przyjęcia i ominąć ochronę, której zadaniem było nie spuszczanie z niego wzroku. Wiedział, że Kimi zauważył jego wyjście, ale nie zatrzymał go. Nie odezwał się nawet słowem i to było oczywiste, że w razie czego będzie go krył, chociaż Sebastian miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał tego robić. Inna sprawa, że nie miał pojęcia, o której może wrócić. Nie umawiali się już dawno, bo Sebastian dawano nie wygrywał, ale teraz to było coś, co tylko miało podkręcić temperaturę ich spotkania. Lewis kiedyś wyraził się wystarczająco jasno, "tylko jeśli mnie pokonasz" wciąż pobrzmiewało w jego głowie przed każdym kolejnym startem. Niestety, "i jeśli będę miał ochotę" było tuż obok. Sebastian jednak nigdy się nie poddawał, a ta motywacja działała na zupełnie inne obszary mózgu niż inne. Była jednak tak samo dobra, a może i lepsza, bo nagroda jaką miał dostać jeszcze tej nocy będzie okraszona innego rodzaju wysiłkiem niż samo zwycięstwo w wyścigu.  
— Restart — powiedział, kiedy tylko drzwi do których zapukał się otworzyły.  
A kiedy uniósł wzrok ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że stoi przed nim kobieta, którą z całą pewnością już gdzieś widział. Skinęła mu tylko głową, wpuszczając go do środka i każąc iść za sobą. Nietrudno jednak było zauważyć w jej spojrzeniu szok, zapewne dlatego, że go rozpoznała i Sebastian miał ochotę dopytać ją o dyskrecję, ale wiedział, że to byłaby potwarz. Tak samo, jak wiedział, że wszystko co się tu stanie, nie wyjdzie poza grube mury budynku.  
— Pana partner już na pana czeka — powiedziała po osiemdziesięciu krokach, które przeszli. Sebastian liczył wszystko, co się dało, kiedy był zaniepokojony, ale wyraz łagodnego zrozumienia, który pojawił się na jej twarzy, kiedy zapraszała go do pokoju, pozwolił mu się nieco zrelaksować.  
— Dziękuję — odparł jeszcze cicho, kiwając jej nieznacznie głową i biorąc jeden głębszy oddech, wszedł do środka.  
Lewis siedział w swoim wyścigowym kombinezonie i ciężkich butach na jakimś zdobionym fotelu, który nijak nie pasował do reszty surowego wyposażenia. Obok, na niskim stoliku, stała filiżanka z kawą, ale to nie ona przyciągała uwagę Sebastiana. Krótka rózga, nieco dłuższy pejcz i plug z ogonkiem siały w jego ciele spustoszenie już teraz. Nie miał pojęcia, jak przetrwa, skoro wystarczyła mu wizja Lewisa z jedną z tych rzeczy w dłoni, żeby jego spodnie zrobiły się o wiele za ciasne.  
— Rozbierz się. — Padł pierwszy rozkaz, a może na razie jedynie prośba, Sebastian nie umiał tego ocenić. Miał ochotę zażartować, albo powiedzieć, że nie zaszkodziłoby się przywitać, ale nie sądził, żeby to był dobry ruch. Popełnił ten błąd jeden raz, kiedy po kilku takich spotkaniach poczuł się najwyraźniej zbyt pewnie i rozczarowanie, którego doświadczył, kiedy Lewis po prostu wstał i wyszedł nie warte było powtórzenia.  
Rozpiął więc sportową marynarkę, odwieszając ją zaraz na wieszak, po czym zdjął czerwoną, firmową koszulkę, składając ją w idealnie równą kostkę i odkładając na przygotowany dla jego ubrań stołek. Rozwiązał sznurówki w butach i chociaż na co dzień tego nie robił, tym razem schował je do wnętrza adidasów, tak, żeby nie wystawały nawet fragmenty. Spodnie i bokserki ułożył na koszulce, a zwinięte zgrabnie skarpetki położył obok butów. I nie zajęło mu to więcej niż dwie minuty, mimo że się nie spieszył. Lewis lubił ten specyficzny porządek, lubił kiedy wszystko miało swoje miejsce, a on nie był kimś, kto chciałby kwestionować takie zachcianki. Stał więc nadal w tym samym miejscu, patrząc głównie w podłogę, z rękoma opuszczonymi wzdłuż ciała. Miał się nie zasłaniać, bo drugi mężczyzna chciał móc go oglądać bez żadnych przeszkód, na przykład w postaci dłoni na brzuchu, szyi czy penisie.  
Nie był pewien, czy minęła minuta czy dwadzieścia, ale w końcu został przywołany na środek pomieszczenia, gdzie zamiast żyrandola z sufitu spływał gruby sznur, zaczepiony o kilka niepozornych haczyków.  
Lewis stał teraz naprzeciwko niego, nadal w kombinezonie, którego nie zdejmie pewnie przez kolejną godzinę, Sebastian nie miał złudzeń. A jednak ta dysproporcja między stanem ich rozebrania była kolejną składową jego nagrody z której za żadne skarby nie chciałby zrezygnować.  
— Podnieś ręce — powiedział mężczyzna i Sebastian po prostu to zrobił.  
Czasem się zastanawiał, czy gdyby przez team radio usłyszał polecenie od Lewisa, też wykonałby je bez mrugnięcia okiem. Możliwe, że tak, że zrobiłby to zupełnie automatycznie i nie sądził, że posiadanie takiej władzy nad drugim człowiekiem jest odpowiednie. Z drugiej strony, sam dobrowolnie oddawał ją w jego ręce, które teraz krępowały mu nadgarstki, żeby w następnej chwili mocnym wiązaniem połączyć je ze zwisającym sznurem. Lewis naciągnął jeszcze linę na tyle mocno, żeby Sebastian nie mógł oprzeć się na całych stopach i obszedł go dookoła, najwyraźniej podziwiając swoje dotychczasowe osiągnięcia.  
— Nadal jesteś piękny — wyszeptał, co nieco odbiegało od schematu, ale pozwoliło Sebastianowi na moment się rozluźnić.  
Lewis przesunął palcami od jego uda, przez biodro i żebra, po czym znienacka klepnął go w pośladek. Lekko, bez użycia zbytniej siły, raczej chcąc sprawdzić jego reakcje niż przejść już do sedna. Sebastian sapnął cicho, chyba jednak nie będąc przygotowanym na ten ruch. A może dzisiaj miało być właśnie tak, może dzisiaj każdy najmniejszy nawet dotyk będzie odbierał tak intensywnie.  
Mężczyzna wrócił na swój fotel i sięgnął po filiżankę, a Sebastian przełknął ślinę, bo to oznaczało albo rozmowę, albo czekanie, a żadna z tych rzeczy nie była wysoko na jego liście pragnień.  
W pomieszczeniu było wystarczająco ciepło, żeby nie czuł zbytniego chłodu na swoim nagim ciele, a jednak był pewien, że jego ramiona i nogi pokryły się już gęsią skórką. Sznur wżynał się nieco w jego nadgarstki, barki zaczynały boleć od nietypowego ułożenia. Chciałby odciążyć je chociaż na chwilę, ale nie był w stanie postawić na podłodze całych stóp, a stanie na palcach nie było czymś tak łatwym, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Był silnym, wysportowanym facetem, a jednak w tamtej chwili czuł się zredukowany do roli, którą przyjął. Wiedział, kiedy na jego skroni pojawiły się pierwsze krople potu, spływające powoli w dół i zatrzymujące się na odrastającym zaroście. Nie umiał określać upływu czasu, kiedy znajdował się z Lewisem w jednym pomieszczeniu, ale podejrzewał, że minęło co najmniej pół godziny zanim mężczyzna wstał w końcu ze swojego miejsca i nawet na niego nie patrząc, sięgnął po pierwszy z przygotowanych przyrządów. I Sebastian nie wiedział, czy mieli dzisiaj poprzestać tylko na tym, co leżało na tym kawowym stoliku, czy może Lewis miał dla niego coś ekstra. Nie był też pewien, czy wytrzymałby coś ekstra, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że już teraz wariował, a został dotknięty dokładnie dwa razy, z czego za pierwszym chodziło jedynie o unieruchomienie go.  
— Wygrałeś drugi wyścig w tym sezonie — mruknął Lewis do jego ucha, przesuwając rózgą po jego ciele w ten sam sposób, w który wcześniej zrobił to dłonią. — Gratuluję — dodał jeszcze ciszej i zamachnął się, zostawiając pierwszy, niezbyt widoczny ślad na jego udzie.  
Sebastian jęknął głośno, odsuwając się instynktownie, tańcząc wręcz na samych koniuszkach palców. Po pierwszym razie przyszły kolejne. Mniej uważne i mniej skoordynowane, a jednak przynoszące swoistego rodzaju ukojenie i mężczyzna nie wiedział, jak długo to wytrzyma, ale Lewis przerwał już po chwili. Czas jakby się zatrzymał, pozwalając mu trwać w tym jednym punkcie, gdzie ból rozchodził się po jego ciele, a może koncentrował w miejscach uderzeń, nie wiedział. Sapał i jęczał, starając się unormować oddech, a palce, które gładziły go teraz uspokajająco, nie przynosiły takiego ukojenia, jakiego się spodziewał.  
— Dobrze? — zapytał mężczyzna i to był już drugi raz, kiedy odchodzili dzisiaj od schematu, co znaczyło jedynie, że Sebastian zbyt długo nie wygrał żadnego GP. — Seb — warknął i jakieś nutki irytacji były słyszalne w tym krótkim zdrobnieniu, więc Sebastian skinął słabo głową, otwierając oczy i ze zdziwieniem stwierdzając, że z powodu łez niewiele widzi. — Na pewno?  
— Nie okłamałbym cię — odparł cicho i uświadomił sobie, że to pierwsze słowa, które padły z jego strony w tym pokoju. I były prawdą. Zbyt długo w tym siedział, żeby nie znać swoich granic.  
Lewis jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał mu się uważnie, w końcu kiwając głową, przyjmując jego słowa za prawdę. Przysunął się bliżej, niemal stykając się z nim na całej długości jego ciała i Sebastian znowu jęknął, tym razem czując chropowaty materiał kombinezonu tuż przy swojej rozgrzanej skórze. Lewis starł łzy z jego policzków i pocałował go delikatnie w kącik ust, nie oferując chwilowo niczego więcej. Dla Sebastiana to i tak było wystarczające. Jego oddech powoli wracał do normy, a serce nieco zwolniło swój szaleńczy jeszcze chwilę temu bieg. Starał się przylgnąć do mężczyzny, ale kiedy ten tylko to zauważył, zrobił krok do tyłu, nie pozwalając mu na więcej bliskości w tym momencie. I Sebastian powinien wiedzieć lepiej, a jednak nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed zrobieniem małego kroku do przodu.  
Lewis przez ułamek sekundy wyglądał na wściekłego, ale zaraz potem na jego twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech, który w tej sytuacji nie wróżył niczego dobrego. Obrócił się na pięcie i podszedł w stronę stolika, więc Sebastian odetchnął z ulgą, która szybko zniknęła, kiedy okazało się, że mężczyzna zabrał swoją filiżankę i przeszedł z nią do drugiego pomieszczenia, może sypialni, nie umiał tego stwierdzić. Wypuścił długi, niespokojny oddech, wpatrując się z nadzieją w drzwi, ale nie było co się oszukiwać, Lewis nie miał wrócić zbyt szybko. A nawet jeśli wróci, usiądzie z kawą na swoim poprzednim miejscu i przy odrobinie szczęścia, zaszczyci go jedynie swoim spojrzeniem.  
Minuty mijały, a Sebastian nie potrafił się skupić na liczeniu upływających sekund, choć początkowo miał taki zamiar. Mięśnie jego ramion bolały, a każda kropelka potu, która pojawiła się na jego karku, spływała wzdłuż kręgosłupa i drażniła jego ciało w miejscach, gdzie Lewis uderzył rózgą nieco mocniej. Miał mokro pomiędzy pośladkami i, jak tak dalej pójdzie, to mężczyzna nie będzie musiał się za bardzo starać z lubrykantem, choć nie sądził, żeby pot był dobry jako poślizg. Jego myśli były tak nieskoordynowane, że przechodził płynnie od czekającego ich wyścigu w Rosji, do tego, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby Lewis go teraz zostawił. Nagiego, bezbronnego i podwieszonego pod sufitem. Do tego z licznymi śladami, które większości ludzi skojarzyłyby się bardzo jednoznacznie. Minął już czas, kiedy to co robił, uważał za upokarzające, a jednak nie miał pojęcia jak odebraliby to inni ludzie, co by się z nim stało, gdyby taka plotka się rozniosła. I mimo że nie wierzył, że mężczyzna mógłby go zostawić w sytuacji, w której się teraz znajdował, chyba zaczynał panikować.  
Lewis wrócił chwilę później, jakby doskonale wiedząc, że znajdzie go na granicy. Sebastian był pewien, że w pokoju słychać jego przyspieszony, nierówny oddech. Może było też czuć jego pot, który na pewno zmienił zapach, kiedy zaczął odczuwać strach; mężczyzna nie odezwał się jednak ani jednym słowem, nie komentując też swojego wyjścia ani powrotu właśnie teraz. Kara dobiegła końca, więc może wkrótce będzie mu dane otrzymać resztę swojej nagrody.  
Sebastian nie patrzył na niego. Miał ochotę w ogóle zamknąć oczy, ale wiedział, że mężczyzna tego nie lubi. Chciał móc zawsze sprawdzić, czy w jego wzroku nie ma czegoś na tyle niepokojącego, żeby przerwać sesję, wyjaśnił mu to na samym początku. Miał też satysfakcję z oglądania go w stanie, w jakim się obecnie znajdował. I w jakim znajdzie się wkrótce.  
— Rozstaw nogi. — Padło kolejne polecenie i Sebastian wpatrzył się w niego z niedowierzaniem, bo niby jak on to sobie wyobrażał? — Rozstaw nogi — powtórzył, stając jednak za nim i kopiąc go lekko po wewnętrznych stronach kostek.  
Sebastian zachwiał się nieznacznie, ale Lewis przytrzymał go w pasie, zmuszając do ustawienia stóp jak najdalej od siebie. Pogłaskał go lekko po żebrach i złożył mokry pocałunek na prawej łopatce.  
— Będę szczęśliwy, jeśli uda ci się zostać w tej pozycji — powiedział z jakimś uczuciem, może z rozgorączkowaniem, nie chcąc dłużej bawić się w podchody.  
Sebastian jęknął jedynie na zgodę, czując wlewający się między jego pośladki żel. Mieli więc przejść dalej i w jego głowie pojawiło się porównanie do restartu zaraz po zjeździe z toru samochodu bezpieczeństwa. Oczywiście mogli też wcale nie ruszyć zbyt daleko, bo chociaż do żelu dołączyły palce Lewisa, ten skończył zabawę, zanim na dobre się rozkręciła. Wrócił do swojego stolika i wziął z niego zarówno plug, jak i pejcz i Sebastian poczuł dreszcze, widząc zadowolenie na jego twarzy. Miał wrażenie, że utrzymuje pozycję ostatkiem sił i nie wiedział, czy da radę robić to dalej, kiedy spadnie na niego kolejne uderzenie, tym razem bardziej bolesne, choć to wciąż był ten rodzaj bólu, który lubił.  
Lewis przesunął zabawką po szparze między jego pośladkami tylko po to, żeby chwilę później po prostu przepchnąć ją przez jego zwieracz. Sebastian krzyknął głośno, otwierając szeroko oczy i mając wrażenie, że mężczyzna rozerwał jego wnętrze. To było oczywiście niedorzeczne, a plug wcale nie był duży, a jednak surowa brutalność tej jednej chwili nie pozwoliła mu złapać głębszego oddechu. Jego ciało wygięło się do przodu w bezowocnej próbie ucieczki, ale stopy pozostały na swoich miejscach, tak, jak życzył sobie Lewis.  
— Wspaniale — wymruczał mężczyzna, łapiąc go znowu w pasie i ustawiając w poprzedniej pozycji. Przesunął paznokciami po gładkim brzuchu Sebastiana, przez moment opierając się o jego plecy, wciągając unoszący się wszędzie zapach bólu i rozkoszy.  
Odsunął się po chwili, stając dwa kroki za nim i Sebastian podejrzewał, że uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem. Posiadanie go w ten sposób musiało wynagradzać mu drugą porażkę w obecnym sezonie. Usłyszał głośniejszy oddech za swoimi plecami i poruszył się niespokojnie, wiedząc, że zaraz spadnie na niego kolejny raz, że Lewis nie będzie go oszczędzał. Nie chciał, żeby go oszczędzał. Napiął wszystkie mięśnie, ignorując ból, który tylko się nasilił i oplótł palce wokół liny, która trzymała go w miejscu. Mężczyzna chciał, żeby został w tej pozycji i naprawdę zależało mu na sprostaniu temu zadaniu.  
Znowu krzyknął, kiedy tym razem drobne rzemyki rozsypały się po jego pośladkach. Każde kolejne uderzenie było jednak mocniejsze, precyzyjnie wymierzone. Czuł, że skóra w kilku miejscach pękła, że pojedyncze rzemienie smagają jego jądra. Nie wiedział, czy powinien koncentrować się na utrzymaniu swojej pozycji, na czerpaniu przyjemności z tych uderzeń czy na tym, żeby nie dojść tu i teraz, bo kiedy wyginał się, instynktownie próbując uciec od bólu, plug w jego wnętrzu poruszał się w sposób, który utrudniał mu myślenie. Lewis uderzał go raz za razem, w międzyczasie rozpinając kombinezon i Sebastian wiedział tylko tyle, że nie wolno mu teraz skończyć, że nie wolno mu skończyć przed drugim mężczyzną. Chciał mu powiedzieć, żeby przestał, żeby dał mu chwilę wytchnienia, ale nie potrafił zrezygnować z tej wolności, którą wbrew rozsądkowi czuł w tamtym momencie.  
— Grzeczny chłopiec — powiedział po jakimś czasie Lewis, odrzucając pejcz i plug na podłogę. Nie chciał dłużej czekać.  
Poluzował odrobinę linę, pozwalając Sebastianowi stanąć na całych stopach i wszedł w niego jednym, płynnym ruchem, od razu zaczynając go mocno pieprzyć. Bez czułości, bez zahamowań. Brutalnie i szybko, dążąc tylko do swojego spełnienia. I to nie trwało długo, a jednak dawno nie czuł takiej satysfakcji. Chciał obciągnąć jeszcze Sebastianowi, ale ze zdziwieniem zauważył ślady spermy na podłodze i to był pierwszy raz, kiedy ten wystrzelił bez choćby dotknięcia jego penisa. Wysunął się z jego gorącego ciała, zdejmując gumkę i dorzucając ją do zabawek, których używał wcześniej. Powoli sięgnął do sznura, odwiązując Sebastiana, trzymając go w silnych objęciach, kiedy ten zaczął mu się po prostu przelewać przez ręce. Usiadł z nim na podłodze, nie pozwalając, żeby jego nagie ciało dotknęło drewnianych klepek i ostrożnie zdjął linę z otartych nadgarstków.  
— Seb — powiedział cicho, jakby bał się jego reakcji.  
Sebastian pokręcił głową i niemal zwinął się w kulkę na jego kolanach. Zamek od kombinezonu na pewno drażnił jego rany, ale to nie było w tej chwili istotne.  
— Nie dam rady wrócić do hotelu — wyszlochał po kilku minutach, czując się tak bardzo słabym, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Potrzebował, żeby Lewis z nim został i wiedział, że mężczyzna to zrobi.  
Był rozdygotany, doszczętnie zniszczony, rozpadał się właśnie na kawałki, a ulga, radość, ból i spełnienie mieszały się ze sobą, tworząc coś nowego, coś wspaniałego. Nie pamiętał, kiedy wszedł w sesję aż tak głęboko, nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek mu się udało. Nie mógł zostać sam, nie poradziłby sobie sam. Nie teraz.  
— Spokojnie, nigdzie się nie wybieram — powiedział Lewis, widząc z jakim strachem Sebastian na niego patrzy. I na pewno nie był świadomy, że wypowiada swoje myśli na głos, nawet jeżeli ciężko było zrozumieć pojedyncze słowa, kiedy wciąż wstrząsały nim spazmy płaczu. — Możemy zostać tu do rana — dodał jeszcze, gładząc jego ramiona, które teraz wydawały się marznąć w jakimś nierealnym tempie. — Chodź, wykąpiemy cię i położymy do łóżka. Tu obok jest bardzo wygodny apartament.  
— Nie dam rady — mruknął. — Nie jestem pewien, czy w ogóle wstanę. I muszę zadzwonić do Kiemiego, powiedzieć, że nic mi nie jest.  
Lewis patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę i nie do końca mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Nie zaszli dotąd tak daleko, nie sądził, żeby z kimkolwiek zaszedł aż tak daleko.  
— Jak to możliwe, że byłeś tak głęboko? Było zbyt intensywnie — dodał natychmiast i to nie do końca było pytanie, Sebastian jednak od razu pokręcił głową.  
— Boże, było wspaniale — zaprotestował. — Po prostu dawno nie wygrywałem — przyznał cicho i to krótkie zdanie wstrząsnęło drugim mężczyzną, bo o ile dobrze rozumiał, Sebastian ostatni raz pozwolił zdominować się właśnie jemu. A to było półtora roku temu, po Grand Prix Singapuru w dwa tysiące piętnastym roku.  
— Seb... — zaczął, ale właściwie ten jeden raz nie wiedział, co miałby mu powiedzieć. Że czuje radość? Że mu dziękuje? Że powinien poinformować go na samym początku? Nie było dobrej odpowiedzi. — A co z Jensonem? On cię wprowadzał — przypomniał niepotrzebnie.  
— Ma stałego partnera — odparł Sebastian cicho, chowając głowę w zagłębieniu ramienia drugiego mężczyzny. — Ma kogoś stałego od ponad dwóch lat. Zresztą od tego sezonu i tak nie ma go już w stawce.  
Lewis milczał jeszcze przez chwilę, starając się zrozumieć implikacje tego, czego się dowiedział. I to nie tak, że sam co tydzień pozwalał sobie na takie sesje, a jednak miał kilku uległych w ciągu ostatnich lat. Czterech, od kiedy ostatnio zrobili to z Sebastianem. Zacisnął wargi, bo chociaż każdy z nich miał swoje atuty, wolałby jeszcze jedną noc taką jak dziś, niż wszystkie inne z ludźmi, których imion nawet nie znał.  
— Ja zadzwonię do Kimiego — powiedział w końcu ze spokojem i pewnością. Sebastian prawie spał na jego udach, z dłońmi pod kombinezonem i ustami na jego szyi. To będzie jak przyznanie się, ale potrafił brać na siebie odpowiedzialność. Zresztą, nie sądził, żeby Kimi nie wiedział tak naprawdę. — I, wiesz... — zaczął jeszcze, podnosząc się z podłogi, pomagając ustać Sebastianowi na chwiejnych nogach. — Myślę, że w tym roku musisz po prostu częściej wygrywać — dodał tak samo radośnie, jak i sugestywnie, na co drugi mężczyzna parsknął tylko cicho.  
— Oczywiście, Lewis — mruknął. — Jak sobie życzysz.

**Author's Note:**

> Używam określenia sesja zamiast scena, ale po prostu w przypadku kierowców F1 nie mogłam się przekonać, żeby pozostać przy prawidłowym terminie. Mam nadzieję, że nie zwróciliście na to uwagi, albo po prostu było do przełknięcia.


End file.
